bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother 5 (Crazybone5000)
Big Brother 5 'is the fifth Big Brother fan fiction written by Crazybone5000. Twists '''Battle of the Block-' Each week two head of households will be chosen and they will nominate as per usual. The nominees will face off in the Battle of the Block competition where one pair of nominees can save themselves. This dethrones the HoH who nominated them and takes their immunity away, shaking the game up, as you can go from HoH to being evicted. 'Diamond Power of Veto-' If a houseguest wins the VETO this season, then they will get the chance to remove a nominee and replace that nominee with a houseguest of their choice. This gives the VETO more power and the game could be completely put on it's head. Houseguests Bea Bev Colleen Dexter Don Finlay Jeri Johnny Kris Marci Melissa Orson Sharron Sinjin Stuart Terrence } | | | |} } | | | |} } | | | |} } | | | |} Week #1 The start of a new summer and a new Big Brother is introduced to the audience as a massive round of applause echoes through the arena. The first eight houseguests are introduced and everyone is shocked to learn that they are all men. The men enter the house and all celebrate over the fact that they are all together. Orson suggests the idea of an all male alliance before the women enter the house, the men agree, but some are wary, namely Dexter, Don and Finlay who don't really fit in with the other males in the house. Julie Chen calls the eight boys to the living room where the men prepare themselves to meet the women of this season, but Chen surprises all of them by announcing the first HoH competition of the summer. Sinjin, worried about the possibility of a no-women season, made an alliance with Stuart, Terrence, Orson and Johnny. Terrence commented on how stupid Sinjin is to think that no women will be entering. At the HoH competition, it was a tight race between the majority alliance in the men but Sinjin came out on top. After the competition, the men were finally introduced to the women of the season. Stuart, Orson and Johnny obnoxiously commented and rated the size of the girl's feminine parts much Colleen's and Sharron's annoyance. Kris, however was thriving in the attention as she almost rubbed herself against each man. Disgusting proud gay man, Dexter. Within the women competitors, Marci, Melissa and Colleen connected very well. Finlay and Terrence also expressed to the women their hatred for the arrogant boys and the three girls welcomed them in with open arms. The women were then announced to also have a HoH competition, confusing everyone. The women competed and Bev managed to pull through and win. Julie then announced the Battle of the Block twist making everyone gasp with shock. When it came to who was nominating who, Bev was randomly chosen to nominate first and she revealed that she has nominated Jeri, due to her amazing challenge performance and flirtatious aura. She also nominated Orson due to him being a strong competitor. Sinjin decided to nominate Bea as his main target as she was quite under-the-radar and seemed quite intelligent. Sinjin also shockingly nominated Stuart as a pawn to try and oust Bea. The men were hugely annoyed at Sinjin for nominating one of their own but Sinjin insisted he had good intentions. Stuart pledged to offer revenge and disconnected himself from Sinjin. At the Battle of the Block competition, despite Jeri and Orson's physical capability, a mental challenge shocked them as Bea and Stuart managed to win the competition and dethroning Sinjin and naming Jeri and Orson as the official pre-veto nominees. At the VETO competition Sinjin managed to come through and win another challenge and earned the accolade and decided to save Orson from the block to try and mend some bonds. He certaintly earned Orson's trust back but Stuart was still angry. Bev decided to try and nominate a pawn in Melissa who was quiet around the house. Leading up to the eviction vote, the men all evicted Melissa as they thought Jeri was hotter and Orson had grown an alliance with Jeri and had grabbed in Kris when he was on Battle of the Block with them both. This racked up six votes for Melissa. Don and Finlay defected from the men and joined Marci and Colleen in evicting Jeri as they had an alliance with Melissa. This left in 6-4 with three votes left. Kris evicted Melissa as she was in an alliance with Jeri and Sharron and Bea followed the majority and evicted Melissa in a 9-4 vote.Category:Fanon Category:Crazybone's Big Brother